The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for treating a surface of a workpiece with plasma.
JP-A-3-159143 discloses a plasma cleaning apparatus in which one of the electrodes is energized by an alternating current, another of the electrodes is grounded, and a substrate to be treated or cleaned with plasma is arranged between the electrodes.